Baby Ride Easy
by KeepYourHeartBroken
Summary: Tough times for Nick but is there any light at the end of the tunnel for Nick? Maybe a new love? Read to see what happens! Cameos from the team, from season 12 onwards


Title: Baby Ride Easy

Pairing: Nick Stokes & Kyra Russell

Rating: K+

A/N: Just an idea which I had after a song or two and boom this is it right here. Only own Kyra, the others are owned by CBS

Summary: Tough times for Nick but is there any light at the end of the tunnel for Nick? Maybe a new love? Read to see what happens!

Chapter One - Who Knew?

Nick was taking tie back home in Texas after losing his friend Warrick, then Grissom quit, and it had been tough on him and he had been back in Texas for a few weeks now and he had missed being home and now that he was back home just to recover from his ordeal back in Vegas, he decided to head into town and see what had changed since he moved to Vegas for the CSI job all those years ago and he found himself at an skating rink and wandered inside to have a look around and found that it had changed a bit since he was last there, which felt like a lifetime ago to Nick.

Nick had been single for quite some time now and he knew that he had to do something about it, he had no idea how he would go about finding a new love and he took a walk down to some of his old haunts, he went into a bar that he used to go to with his college friends and it was here that he caught a glimpse of a blonde haired girl, he looked in her direction when she looked back to him, Nick blushed softly as he went back to his drink.

As she caught him blushing, Kyra found it rather cute and later that evening, Kyra was heading home but it would not be plain sailing for her on the way home as there was an attacker on the loose and she got caught up in it as the attacker hurt her and tossed her to the ground, oly ten minutes later Nick came across the scene of the attack and realised that he had seen her at the bar, he went to her aid and helped her to stand.

As he looked over her injuries as she allowed him to look at her wounds, he then took her to the hospital so she could be checked over and trace which was taken to the PD and as she felt scared to be alone, she looked towards Nick and said, "Don't leave me on my own",

Nick nodded and he stayed with her and she felt soewhat safe with him and the doctor told Kyra that she had a couple of cracked ribs and handed her some meds to take for the pain and Nick stayed with her until she was allowed out of hospital and a few days after the attack, the attacker was caught and Kyra asked Nick "You live around here?", when Nick replied "I used to live here until I moved away for a job to Las Vegas, I'm a CSI".

As she nodded, then said, "Forgot to tell you my name, it's Kyra Russell", and then Nick replied, "Nice to meet you Kyra, I'm Nick Stokes", as they both now had told who they were, Kyra made a move on Nick which took him by suprise and Kyra stepped back in case he didn't like her in that way and then Nick made a move on her, he placed his hand on her cheek softly and gave her a soft kiss, as Krya then reacted and kissed him back, he slipped his arms around her waist as they kissed each other, he smiled as they shared this kiss, it felt like it was meant to happen, both were glad that it did happen.

Nick smiled as they shared a kiss, afterwards they went back to her apartment, once inside her apartment, they shared another kiss together and Nick placed his hand on her waist as he pulled her in closer to him while they kissed, Kyra slipped her hand up under his shirt as things went to her bedroom and they kissed again, which lead the pair onto her bed and Nick slipped his hand up her thigh as they were on her bed kissing, his hand then snaked up her top as his fingers trace over her stomach lightly.

Kyra softly gasped as Nick touched her and she looked to him as he unbuttoned her top exposing her chest, Nick smiled as he placed soft kisses on her chest and he whispered a question into her ear and she looked to him and agreed to his suggestion, Nick smiled as he placed a soft loving kiss on her neck while her hands were on his back and they kissed lovingly as they then removed clothing as they kissed eagerly.

After they had their fun, Nick was laid in her bed as he held her close to him knowing what they had gotten up to and he noticed that she was asleep on his chest, he pulls the duvet over them both as they spend the night together, Nick was content where he was and hoped she was too and as they slept together, he had his arms wrapped around her as he held her close.

Morning came around and Kyra was still asleep on his chest and Nick was content where he was and didn't know if he would see her again after his time was up in Texas before he went back to Vegas and to his life as a CSI, he liked her and hoped that she felt the same about him too and they stayed in bed for a while longer, before Nick woke up properly and found Kyra still asleep on his chest and he kissed her forehead in a soft but gentle way.

Nick knew that he would be going back to Vegas in a couple weels time and he would miss her so much and he just hoped that he would see her again but he had no idea when he would get the chance to see her again, he really liked her and knew that she liked him too as they had admitted that to each other the night before.

Kyra soon woke up too and she looked up and saw Nick there, she smiled as they shared a kiss together as they got up and it was then that Nick wrapped both arms around her as he kissed her neck, she loved this side of him and she knew that when he went back to Vegas, she was gonna miss him like crazy and she would have to find a way to see him again somehow.

What happens in the next chapter?


End file.
